


Out of Bounds

by lydialyn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/pseuds/lydialyn
Summary: “Ads! Come on!” Meredith called out for her girlfriend while putting her hair up in a ponytail.“No.” A firm response came from around the corner of the wardrobe.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Out of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. So this is me trying to inspire myself back to continue my other fic "Heavy Rain". I have been a bit distant here lately, both with reading and writing, and I have SO much to read and respond to in this beautiful fandom!! Here is a short one-shot with our two gorgeous women, scribbled down in these midnight hours. And hopefully this will be a good way for me to get me going again. Fluffluffluff.

“Ads! Come on!” Meredith called out for her girlfriend while putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
  


“No.” A firm response came from around the corner of the wardrobe.  
  


“Babe, please,” Meredith begged, “Everyone is waiting for us.”  
  


“I can’t believe you would do this to me, Meredith. It’s like you don’t even care about me at all.”  
  


“Hey, that’s not fair. You _literally_ said ‘whatever you want to do, I’m good’. And I thought it would be a fun and casual thing to do for our first night out with them, you know.”   
  


“Sure, _fun_ is the exact word your friends would use to describe me. I am _not_ going out there like this.” The voice from behind the wall sounded more annoyed for each spoken word.  
  


“Addisonnn... It can’t be that bad, it’s not like you’re the onl-” Meredith stopped talking as her girlfriend appeared from the corner.  
  


“Wow.” Meredith bit her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter.  
  


Because there she was, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, standing in front of her with wavy red hair and a silk blouse complemented by perfectly fitting tight jeans. And on her feet, a pair of worn-out red and blue _very_ oddly fitting bowling shoes.  
  


“You are dead to me.” Addison offered in utmost seriousness.  
  


“You are...” Meredith walked up to her girlfriend and cupped her face.  
  


“Adorable in velcro.” A soft kiss from smiling lips was placed on deeply offended lips that would not return the favor.  
  


“And I promise I will make it up to you when we get home,” Meredith whispered at the other woman’s lips.  
  


“You bet your ass you will”, Addison was squinting her eyes at the amused intern in front of her before kissing her back.  
  


Meredith then grabbed their bags and took her girlfriend by the hand to guide them out of the wardrobe.  
  


Addison opened the door with her free hand and sighed at the sight of her feet.  
  


“They will never respect me after this.”  
  


“Don’t worry about it. They stopped respecting you after they walked in on us making out in our bras on my sofa last week,” Meredith teased while leading them into the growing sound of disco music.


End file.
